How Not To Be Lonely
by Bibayb
Summary: Draco sets his sights on a young girl...then chaos ensues. FINISHED..slightly tamed for the NC17toR change
1. It Would Be A Challenge

Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure J.K. Rowing is unwilling to share the rights to her wonderful world and so she has all rights to them, she just lets me play with them.

A/N: Hello new and old alike! I (after re-re-re-reading my fic) realized that it is rather pathetic, so I decided to 'remix' it. I hope it turns out well, and now you finally get to see the end of chapter 7! It is rated high for the later chapters, so don't ask, and if you flame you will be receiving a wonderfully phrased e-mail. So review constructively :) Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Zipping up my pants I walked down the pitch black stairs exiting the Ravenclaw tower.

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin down! Damn I'm good

The cloud-filled sky made my trip back a little more interesting. What made the trip even gloomier was the feeling sitting in my stomach.

Having unrestrained, mindless sex is great but it gets to be lonely

If only I could find someone to share my 'sexcapades' with

Almost immediately a light turned on in the Gryffindor tower. Glancing up I saw that the light lit the room of Ginny Weasley.

It would be a challenge...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked through the now-bright halls, the Dumb-Duo close behind me. Turning to see the stupidity Crabbe and Goyle were in now, I collided with the young redhead.

"Watch where you're going"

"Watch what? Your path? Now that is a waste of time"

"Your insecurity is cute, really, any other person might not see it, but I see it clear as day" growled Ginny

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Really weasel, I thought even you could afford a better comeback"

"I don't use money for comebacks, I use brains. Not unlike what keeps us in school, I use brains, you use money"

"Your point Weasel?"

"My point is I am smart, you are a two dollar slut"

Before I could respond she walked away, bumping me in the process. I watched her walking away, hips swinging as she went. My she has nerve...

She _has_ to be mine

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM-

The Dynamic Dumbbells approached. Not a day went by without them asking an obvious, yet prying, question. They hadn't asked anything yet, so I took their stumbling toward me as a warning. I braced myself.

"Who were the flowers for?"

This was the question

"Well Crabbe, they were for your sister"

"Oh, that's nice" Momentarily satisfied they walked away. They walked about five feet before Crabbe came to a realization: He didn't have a sister. Turning around and stumbling back, Crabbe approached me with a confused look on his face.

"How can you send flowers to a sister I don't have?"

"I didn't send flowers to your sister, I sent them to a girl that will be left unnamed"

The confused look returned

"Unnamed? Her parents didn't name her?"

"No Crabbe, unnamed does not mean...oh never mind"

The two just stood and stared.

"GO AWAY!"

Scared by the sudden outburst, they scurried away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-MEANWHILE IN THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER-

Ginny walked up the stairs, following the trail of rose petals leading to her room. There were bouquets for each wall, and petals covered her bed. She walked up to the white card propped up in the middle of the bed. It read:

_Like the Decoration? See, I'm not totally romantically challenged. Because you are intrigued meet me in the Slytherin locker room after the game,_

_- YOUR TWO DOLLAR SLUT_

Ginny couldn't help but smile

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The feeling of victory enhanced the heat of the water running over my body. Even if it is just the Hufflepuffs, victory is victory. Victory is something we Malfoys pride ourselves on, the defeat of others. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel, I stepped away from the dripping showerhead. Drying off my silky, blond hair and wrapping a towel around my slender hips, I stepped out of the shower. She stood there in a green t-shirt and tight jeans.

"You got my note I see"

"What now, you going to tell me that you bought Hogwarts?"

"Ginny, I'm insulted, I just wanted some alone time with you"

"You're calling me Ginny now? This is where I really think some thing is going on"

"Fine, do things the hard way"

Taking her thin wrists in my hands, and I pinned her up against the lockers. Having her pinned against the wall sent surges through my body, I had to let some of this passion free or I would rip her clothes off and screw her, stopping myself I kissed her quickly. She looked confused, almost disgusted.

"For such a known slut, you need to work on your kissing"

"You are judging me?"

"This is how its done"

She bit my chin, and when I opened my mouth to protest, our lips connected while her tongue invaded my now-gaping mouth. A short, vigorous, battle ensued leaving her tongue the victor. She broke the kiss and followed a droplet of water down my chest. Slowly sliding the towel down my legs, she started kissing her way down my stomach. With the towel wrapped behind my knees, she gave me a hard shove, sending me flying. Landing on the hard tile I looked up at the sly Weasley, the trademark glare shining out through the steel pupils.

"It won't be that easy Malfoy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Especially with Malfoy

Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure J.K. Rowling is unwilling to share the rights to her wonderful world and so she has all rights to them, she just lets me play with them.

A/N:It heats up a bit...a lot is implied..., and if you flame you will be receiving a wonderfully phrased e-mail. So review constructively :) Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Lying there, still shocked, I tried to figure out what just happened. After a moment I realized what she was doing, she was playing 'hard' to get. She will have to realize that I am the only one who is going to be 'hard' in this relationship. I stood up and picked up the pile that used to be wrapped around my waist. I put on my pants and started buttoning up my shirt.

~I see what she is doing, two can play that game~

Tying my shoes and slipping on my robes, I walked out of the locker room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"You did WHAT??" shrieked Hermione

"You heard me" said Ginny with a smile

"I know you are experimenting, but with MALFOY?"

"Especially with Malfoy" her smile changed from innocent to mischievous 

Hermione gasped

"No, you can't, don't, he's a Malfoy. They're mean, they're cruel, they're..."

"Good kissers" 

"AAAGGGHHH!!!"

"Hermione, calm down"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, MALFOY!!!!"

"Fine, be that way"

"I have to tell your brother, you know that"

"No, please Hermione, don't" Ginny's voice turned from confident to a plea instantly

"I have to, he's my best friend and you are his younger sister"

"Please don't, he is Mister Morality, just don't say anything until something happens"

"Knowing Malfoy, something will happen very soon"

"But, until it does, can I trust you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Yeah"

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

"Say it"

"I promise to keep my mouth shut until something happens, there, you happy?"

"Ecstatic" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As I turned the corner I saw what I desired more than anything. Her flaming red hair flowing behind her, as she walked gracefully down the hall. I walked up behind her, wrapped my arm around her waist, and lay a soft kiss on her neck. I felt her body tense. She turned to face me and, to my surprise, pulled me into a deep kiss. Her tongue invaded, caressing my whole mouth. I am engulfed in the kiss, so soft and sweet, yet so deep and probing. We split apart and she shattered the silence

"You want to go to my room or do you just want to fuck here?"

"Bed sounds nice, but nice is so boring"

"So, you want to fuck me here?"

"With a mouth like that you might convince someone your not as innocent as you look"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ginny smiled mischievously

"Not at all"

"So, can we fuck here?"

"We can fuck anywhere"

"I'll remember that" smile growing

"You have two choices. One: We sneak up to your room, we fuck like rabbits on viagra, and I sneak back to my dorm. Nobody knows"

"And choice two....."

"Two: We stay right here, fuck till our muscles give out, collapse into each others arms naked as the day we were born, and have a giant banner hanging in the dining hall"

"That takes out the problem of telling Ron"

"So?"

"Draco, smile for the camera"

Any comment that would follow was cut off by a kiss.

*************************************


	3. Not His Father

Hello my loyal readers, I thank you all so much for the reviews. I feel like thanking everyone! Thanks to DarkKnight, God of Fire, and Just Silver for influencing this fic. Oh, quick thanx to Sakamae Hasekura(you were right, hope this is better) Thanks to all my reviewers! Thank you my muse for the constant badgering.

Ooh Aah...Plot

I'm insane and luvin it *grins* 

R+R

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

::shake::

::shake::

"Draco!"

::blink::

::blink::

"Draco, Wake up!"

As the blur left my eyes, Crabbe's face came into view.

"You okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You were talking in your sleep, you were mumbling something about rabbits on viagra, banners, a camera and then you started yelling Ginny's name"

"I was?" I fought the blush setting in my cheeks

"Yea, weird huh?"

"Yea, extremely"

- - - - - - - - - - 

I saw her about to walk into Potions. So, I grabbed her wrist, causing her books, parchment, and quills to go spiraling towards the ground. She whipped around, staring into my eyes with a glare that could freeze boiling water.

"Fuck you, Malfoy" She started to pick up the mess

"Take a number"

"I won't and its killing you" the response was followed by a glare

"Wow, that almost hurt. Maybe if you studied harder, you might affect me"

"And if you studied harder, you might get into my pants, but until then..." She blew me a kiss and walked into Potions

- - - - - - - - - -

As I sat by the lake, I heard footsteps, turning around I saw Ginny approaching.

"So, you find a way to solve your family's money problems yet?"

"Fuck off"

"What? No comeback"

"Damn, you death eaters are persistent"

"Bitch! Don't ever go there" A strange tone entered his voice

"They have feelings too? This day is full of surprises"

Instead of a comeback, her insult was met with a sob. She saw, on the drooped head of Draco, a single tear rolling down the silk skin. With a shaky voice Draco exclaimed

"Just Leave!!"

"What's wrong?"

"None of your business, just leave now"

"Want to talk?"

"No, leave, NOW!"

With his watery eyes and shaken voice, Ginny felt truly sorry for Draco.

"I am sorry"

"Just leave, please"

- - - - - - - - - -

As the sound of her footsteps faded, I let go. The fiery tears streamed down my face. I almost lost it, almost let someone see the weak side of me. I cannot show weakness, I have fought to hard to build this reputation and I will not see it collapse around me because of an accidental slip in control.

~I am NOT my father~

~I never will be~

I have seen what he does to people, the cruelty and total merciless torture they go through. I have felt the beatings when he is drunk, when he is mad, when something goes wrong. I have hidden the physical and mental bruises, I have kept my pain secret. I will never be like him. I may be mean to people but I would never torture or kill them, Potter and his minions, even though I despise them, I would never do what my father does on a regular basis.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER"

**************************

Ooh, lookie.........a character with depth. I will only continue if you ask nicely, no flames

*blows a kiss*


	4. Fighting Fire

Thanks to: who cares? me, Rubyjuls, hey, Evil*Fairy, Arabella Figgy, AquaCutie, Neca, loquacious bunnie, Nala/Ethereal, Hiba, Dracos-gurl, Hottie307, Gin, megan, Clavel, and totally-2bular-girl. Thanks to all those who have reviewed prior chapters! If you want to be up in the thanks, REVIEW. 

Oh, one more thing, I am switching POV's. Nothing drastic, I just cant write first person, so I'm switching to my old, 3rd person, POV. Don't hate me

Just a reminder: flamers will be receiving a beautifully phrased email if u flame. 

I luv u all, now on with it..

Chapter 4  


  
The pain from the slap quickly shot up to his face. Draco, used to pain, only flinched and continued to glare at the enraged girl. Her face almost matched the hue of her hair; she was glaring at Draco with a stare that could shatter glass.

"Don't fuck with me Malfoy"

"Language Weasel, your perfect image might be tainted"

"Don't you ever bring him into this"

"Why, will you get the rest of the Harry Potter Fan Club on me?"

The hand hit his cheek, reddening it even more.

"What did I just say?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Weasel"

"Or what, you going to call in the rest of the Death Eaters?"

Ginny had crossed the line and she knew it, she knew perfectly how the idea had affected him before. Ginny knew what she was saying, what she didn't know was how Draco was going to react. She could see the rage in his eyes, the flames surging in the mercury colored eyes. His hand rose ready to hit her, but to her amazement, he brought it down to his side. She could practically see the cogs spinning in his head. He had not hit her, and so she knew he was planning something that was worse. She flinched at the idea.

"You are a brave girl, testing me like that"

"Its genetic"

"Did I say you could talk?"

"Do you see me asking permission?"

"Weasel, you crossed the line"

"Does it look I care?"

Ginny was fighting, with all of her might, to not show fear.

"Its a shame, you had a chance with Potter, prior to your smart comment"

"And I don't now, how is that?"

"Because when Potter finds out that you were had by his archenemy, he won't want you"

"You won't be having me, so there is no problem"

"You talk like you have a choice in the matter"

Draco grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against the wall. She braced her self, expecting her head to slam against the wall, but she felt a hand greet her instead of the wall. Draco was now barely an inch away from her, in all ways. The look in his eyes was a mix of rage and lust, which with Draco's body was a bad combination.

"Now this can easy or it can be difficult"

"How so?"

"You can try and forget who I am until this is over and just give in, or you can fight, squirm, and cry through this and make it harder for the both of us."

"I'll go with door number one"

"Good"

Draco used his hand, already rested behind Ginny's head, to pull her into a rough kiss. He split her lips with his tongue, overwhelming her mouth. Using his other hand he slid his hand up her back, making figure eights around her vertebrae. She shivered at his touch. Feeling her shivering under his touch, made Draco kiss harder and deeper. Finally in the warm expanse of her mouth, Draco kissed with such intensity that Ginny, forgetting the prior hates and cruelties that involved Draco Malfoy, arched up against him while pulling him closer. Everything that was between them was lost in the passionate embrace. His tongue in her mouth, his fingers tracing lightly across her back, and his knee between her legs all erased the past. All she knew now was lust. Draco broke the kiss, much to the disapproval of Ginny.

"We need a room"

"Mine is always filled with people"

"Then my room it is"

Draco picked up Ginny and proceeded to carry her to his room.

  
**************************

Sorry if its a little short, I had to get them to screw, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Sorry DarkKnight, the whole hand thing, had to use it, don't hate me. REVIEW

Goes off, cackling insanely


	5. Amazing Shade of Red

Sorry it's taken me so long, life has been crazy, damn schoolwork. Well thanks to Nala/Ethereal, Clavel, and Rubyjuls for reviewing constantly, it means a lot. Also thanks to Fire and Night, keep reading! Well, that's it so far, REVIEW!! 

I luv all of ya'll who did 

I curse all you who didn't

  
Keep reading,

The Insanity of *J*

  


Chapter 5

Ginny rolled over, hoping to find her lover, but all she was greeted with was an indented pillow and a note. It read:

Now, was that so bad? Didn't think so, it wasn't bad for me either. It's probably time for you to rush to class. If you look on the bedside table, there is Potter's invisibility cloak, use it to get past the people that may be hanging out in the common room. Don't thank me, just want me. 

See you around,

-Draco

The frazzled girl rolled back over and took a moment for everything to sink in. From what she remembered; she was between classes when Malfoy approached her, she made a comment about his being a death eater and then he took her to his room and here she was. All of a sudden she felt that something was missing. A piece of her was gone, something had to be fulfilled, a thought whizzed through her mind. She had fallen for Malfoy. Letting Malfoy intrude her heart was never part of the plan. Then again, screwing Malfoy after insulting his family was not part of the plan either. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape's lesson was blurred in Draco's mind; he sat staring into the whirling potion that kept swirling around the small cauldron. The blood red color of the liquid swirled and bubbled incessantly. The potion, however, was not was occupying Draco's mind. He kept thinking about the beautiful redhead that he left in his bed. No matter how hard he tried to block her out of his mind, Ginny's beautiful face kept invading all of his thoughts. He sat, entranced by the thought of her, the world around him did not matter. Snape walked by admiring the potions being stirred.

"Amazing shade of red Potter" said Snape, in his hiss of a voice

"Thank you professor" said Harry 

"Potter, that was not a compliment, the potion is supposed to be blue."

"Um…" before Harry could come up with a response, Snape snapped back

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not following directions"

Snape turned to Draco. Whose potion was, if not redder, as red as Harry's

"Beautiful shade of red"

"Um, see…" with the speed he snapped at Harry, Snape responded

"Ten points to Slytherin for making such a amazing shade of red"

His remark was responded to with giggles, from the Slytherins, and groans, from the Gryffindors. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Across the Dining Hall their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"Did you just look at Malfoy?" said Ron with a suspicious tone

"Huh? Um…….no" Breaking eye contact, Ginny turned to face her friends

"Of course not" Hermione quipped

"Oh, be quiet"

- - - - 

"Draco!" Pansy screeched into his ear

"What!?" Draco snarled at her

"Who are you looking at? Your precious Potter?"

Draco shot a glare at her "I am not looking at Potter"

"No, never" Pansy glared back

- - - - 

They both stood up from their tables, going to "turn in". Walking out of the hall from opposite sides, they both knew where to go. The moon reflected off the still lake. When Draco reached the lake, Ginny was already waiting. He walked up to her, running his fingers through her smooth, red hair. When their lips met it was drastically different from their last kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet. Heat rushed through their bodies. Lips still locked, they lay down on the dew-covered grass. The kiss was deep and sweet, yet lust-filled and caring. Shirts were lost and flesh met flesh. The warmth spread from one body to the other. The dew was the only separation of the two. Arms wrapped around the two wet, hot bodies. Tongues slid and darted around from mouth to mouth like a vigorous dance of passion. Ginny started unzipping his Draco's pants when he stopped her.

"As much as I love this moment, I think we should go inside"

"You are so hard to please"

"No, I'm just hard" said Draco with a smile

A quick kiss prevented any response. They both dressed and headed towards Draco's room.  


  
*********************** 

Once again, sorry it took so long, I luv u all

Im gonna keep u waiting for the scene, im so evil (grins evilly)

If anyone wants their borrowings back, let me know, untill then.....

Goes off cackling insanely


	6. A Pawn Named Neville

Sorry it took so long, a tree took out the power on my street, couldn't update. Thank you to Nala/Ethereal for always reviewing. Thank you to the new reviewers: Tasha, aries, Black Sheep, noodlejelly, and me. Reviews are what keeps this fic going, so unless you want it to stop, R+R. Some evil bugger decided to report me to the FFnet admins who found that my fic was "unsuitable and too intense for the site" and took it down...so, my only guess is that the very detailed sex scene in this chapter was the cause, so I removed it...if you truly want it...send me an email at: Sneezer234@aol.com

Enjoy,

The insanity of *J*  


  
Chapter 6

Ginny moaned as Draco's hands slid all over...(Intense Sexual Intercourse)...Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered, almost inaudibly

"What!?" said Draco with a half-scared voice

"I said, I love you"

His body tensed

"No, you love Potter, we just screw, get that straight or get out" Draco's tone was harsh and heartless

She rolled over, turning her back to him, hiding the tear rolling down her cheek

- - - - - - - - - 

Draco brushed the hair out of his face and noticed the small piece of parchment sitting in form of him. It read:

Meet me at noon, you know where

-Ginny

He picked up the parchment and headed out of transfiguration. As he walked down the hall three words echoed in his head "I love you" He had heard it many times before, each girl either moaned it or whispered it to him.

~Why does this effect me?~

As the day went by Ginny never left Draco's mind. Every other thought was thought about her. From eating lunch to watching Snape pick on the Gryffindor's, she invaded his mind. As much as he tried to convince himself against the idea, he was falling for Ginny. How she wasn't scared of him, how she stood up for her friends, and how her body was like a goddess. All he could think about was her. Opening the door leading to the lake, he saw Ginny and Neville wrapped in each others arms, kissing passionately. Rage took over Draco's mind. Rushing over to Neville, he tapped on his shoulder, and proceeded to hit Neville. He went sprawling on the grass.

"Don't lay another finger on her, ever"

"What?" Neville's facial expression changed, from the usual cute and nice, to stern and almost mean. "You her father, Malfoy?"

"No" said Draco with a sneer "I am her lover"

Taking Neville by the collar, he flung him towards the door. After Neville left, Draco looked at Ginny and broke the silence

"What...he...your....he's....but we're..."

"What? We were kissing, is that illegal?"

"It is if your with me"

"But 'we just screw' or did I miss something" Said Ginny, showing no emotion

"You know that is not...."

Ginny cut him off

"Not what? Not what you meant?"

"No, I was scared, I want us to be more" the glisten in his eyes showed compassion

"Now, was that so hard?" a smile forming on her face

"What do you mean?" said Draco confused

"Neville was just a pawn, I used him to get you to show your true feelings"

"But...I...you..."

"Did you really think that I was stupid enough to tell you to meet me, then plan a makeout session with Neville at the same place, without a plan being involved?"

"Uh,....well"

"Your not the only one with a brain"

Draco just stood stunned. Ginny grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the school.

"Come, we have an announcement to make" said Ginny, smile broadening 

**********************

There, sex and plot....whoa it does work! Well, any way, read and REVIEW, it is what keeps this possible. I luv all of you!

goes off cackling insanely


	7. How Lust Blurs Vision

Many apologies, I had writers block, hope you like it. Fanfiction Net is up again!! Well, time for the thank you's. Thank you newbies: Night Spirit, Majordracofan, Man in the back, Tiger, mmk, Moon, Cithara, Miaka Luve, aries, little witch, Fay Elf(a *father* figure), mastermel, and sonja. Many, Many thanks to Nala/Ethereal and Rubyjuls1722 for reviewing chapter after chapter. Oh, one thing, the ending gets steamy...that's nothing new....it implies . . .*alot*. . . well you were warned

The Insanity of *J*  


  
Chapter 7 

The setting sun made a pathway down the hallway leading Draco and Ginny towards the Dining Hall. As it was lunch, the halls were bare. The only sounds were the footsteps and breaths of the two. Their fingers entwined, the two walked with and air of contempt. 

Relationships were nothing new to Draco, from Cho to Pansy, but this was the first time he had felt anything for the female involved. Ginny was everything he needed, kind and compassionate, while having wit and beauty.

Ginny's emerald eyes met the slate gray eyes of Draco. Those eyes perfectly masked Draco's emotions, but Ginny saw through the mask. She saw the love he felt; she saw the true feelings of Draco Malfoy. Draco was her other half. He was strong and confident, her opposite, while she was kind and loving, his opposite, making them the perfect couple. As the door to the Dining Hall approached, Draco clenched Ginny's hand.

"This might get ugly, but we are together and that is all that matters"

Ginny stopped him and looked into his eyes

"Don't worry, whatever happens, we will get through it together"

They both took a deep breath and stepped into the Dining Hall

- - - - - - - - - - - 

The two walked into the room filled with noise and excitement. Draco whispered a word of comfort and proceeded to get the attention of the whole room. After every eye was fixed on them, Draco took control. He pushed Ginny up against the wall and took her into a deep, theatrical, visibly good, kiss. Draco broke the kiss and yelled to the stunned crowd.

"You put it together!"

The couple split and headed to their tables.

Ginny walked up to her table and was met with a mix of emotions. A calm Harry, an enraged Ron, two disgusted twins, a confused Irishmen, and Hermione whose eyes had a look that said "finally". Ron was the first to talk.

"Ginny please tell me that I hallucinated that, a Malfoy! Not any Slytherin, Noooooooo Draco, son-of-a-bitch-mother-fucker, Malfoy!"

His ranting was cut off by a loud, hard, slap.

"Ronald Weasley! You of all people, judging peoples sexual preferences! I could have lectured you, but I didn't. You not only started screwing men, you were screwing the fucking 'Boy Who Lived'. But did I say anything? No, I said 'Good for you, I hope you are happy'. I hoped for the same support, but now I see that would be asking too much"

Ginny started walking away but Ron stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted, I do support you. I was just shocked, please forgive me"

Ron opened his arms and was embraced by his sister.

~*~

When Draco arrived at his table the range of emotions was limited in comparison to that of the Gryffindor table. There were two emotions: total disgust and confusion. Pansy looked as though someone had raped and then mutilated a rabbit. The Witless Wonders, on the other hand, just stared blankly.

"A Weasel? A young Weasel for that matter. You must have been utterly desperate" Her shriek was like a person running their fingers down a chalkboard while skinning a cat.

"Pansy, if I was truly desperate, I would have returned to your, fuck it if it breathes, slut ass" Draco decided to shut her up with brains instead of brawn.

While the Special Squad grunted and mumbled in an attempt to rationalize what had just happened, Draco tried to eat.

- - - - - - - - - 

{Later That Night}

Ginny was ambushed by her fellow Gryffindors and was forced to stat and be interrogated.

"So, how long have you been with Draco?" Harry inquired, wrapped in Ron's arm

"Uh, about three weeks" said Ginny gingerly

Fred, snuggling closer to Seamus, shouted a question worthy of the twins.

"How long have you been with Draco?"

"Yeah, how long have you been between the sheets?" shouted his twin, clenching Dean to him.

"About a week" a blush covering her face

Just then, after scanning the room, Dean piped up

"You know what? You and Hermione are the only straight people here"

Ginny and Hermione locked eyes and smiled

"Yeah, I guess"

- - - - - - - - -

{Later That Night}

Ginny lay in, just, her large t-shirt looking up at no real spot. Ginny felt soft lips cover hers while soft hands slid up her body. A jucy wet tongue slid into her mouth as two fingers slid between her legs. The fingers glided in and out of her, making her moan. The sweet tongue and lips left her mouth, only to rest on her neck, slowly caressing her while the fingers slammed into her. Ginny loved it rough and the teeth knew it as they dug into the tender flesh. The pressure of the teeth and the perfect motion of the fingers drover her to scream as she came.

"HERMIONE!"

Ginny jolted awake, looked at the sun, and tried to shake the sleep out of her head. She pulled aside the sheets and walked towards her chest. Slipping on a skirt and a shirt, she covered the combination with here school robe. In an attempt to not be late for class, she scooped up her books and walked briskly out the door. Stepping into the hall she let her fingers brush over the bite on her neck, Ginny smiled as her fingers ran over the bumps.

**********************

Some chapters changed more than others, I love you all, you must keep reviewing. I have yet to finish Ch. 8 but I promise that it will be done by Wednesday, July 24th. Hope you liked the changes.......

Kisses for all

Goes off cackling insanely


	8. How Love Clears it

I have returned, I will keep writing, now thank you time: Meg(A's suuure), NiMiBabe, sakura, gavinscotts, ravinclawgirly. THIS IS SAD PEOPLE!!!! FIVE REVIEWS!!!! DESPERATE MEASURES WILL BE TAKEN(details at bottom)  


  
The Insanity of *J*

Chapter 8

Ginny popped her head into the Common Room, surveying its occupants. The whole bunch was there, each with their other half. Ron with Harry, Fred and Seamus, George with Dean, and Hermione with "Hogwarts: A History. She feared what she was about to do would wreck the perfect tranquility of the room but it had to be done. Ginny shoved Draco into the room, much to the displeasure of its occupants.

"Oi! What is he doing here?" yelled a disgusted Fred

"Yeah, just 'cuz you're dating him does not give him a right to be here!" said the equally disgusted younger redhead

"Sorry, haven't read that book Weasely"

"What book?" said a confused Ron

"You know, 'Things Fags Say' " said Draco with a smirk

In a fit of rage, Ron sprinted across the room and collided with Draco. After a few minutes and an ounce or two of blood, the two were separated. Wiping some of the remaining blood from under his nose, Draco glared at Ron.

"I see I am not wanted here"

"No shit? You figured that one out all by yourself Sherlock?"

"I don' need this shit" spat Draco as he started to leave.

Grabbing his arm, Ginny tried to stop him "Don't go, Ron will be civil, won't you Ron?"

"Not to that shit!"

"I've heard enough!" said Draco, storming out

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Draco walked angrily through the halls. Noticing his mood, people did what they could to avoid him. One unlucky Hufflepuff did not move fast enough. The frail boy was picked up and flung into a wall. Spitting the password, Draco breezed past the portrait, up the stairs, and through the secret door leading to his private room. He had a lot of pent up energy bubbling inside him. As he climbed the stairs leading to the room, he pondered the ways to release it. Punch a pillow? No, not effective. Kill a small creature? No, too messy. Write a diary? No, too gay. The answer dawned on him as he reached his room, seeing who occupied his bed. He remembered why he liked her in the first place. Even though she had the personality of a telemarketer with PMS, Pansy had the body of a porn star. Her perfectly round breasts and her wet, shaved pussy screamed out to him. Slowly stripping, he walked toward his bed. 

She leaned up into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto her. A hot wet kiss was exactly what Draco needed and he got it. Her tongue swimming in his mouth, caressing it, was what his body wanted and his rock hard cock proved it. His erection slid over her opening, driving him into full blown lust. Snaking his way out of her mouth, Draco licked down to her stiff nipples. He was licking them with a passion and she moaned. When he heard that moan it all added up. Draco stopped licking and looked at Pansy.

"Sorry"

"What the hell do you mean 'Sorry'?" snapping out of her passion engulfed state

"I can't do this"

"It's that Weasel slut isn't it?"

"She is not a slut! Call her a slut again and I'll have my wonderfully intelligent body guards rape you and I'll have a giant banner hanging in the Dining Hall for all of Hogwarts to see, is that clear?"

"Crystal" a glare in her eye

"Now, get out? said a stone faced Draco

"So, I'm your little whore? A quick one when you have a spat with that second class thing of yours"

"Yes, actually, out!" pointing towards the door

After she left Draco sat thinking,

~I really love her, I spent the whole time thinking about her~

~Ginny does that, Ginny is more aggressive, Ginny loves this........~

~Then it hit me, I wish it was her, I want her and no one else~

~I know I love her, my loyalty just needs a little work~

**************************

I did it, it took a while, but I did it. I got it up on schedule, a little late (9:42 pm) but on the 24th. I love you all but it seems you have stopped reviewing all of a sudden, and so desperate times call for desperate measures. I will not update untill I get 85 reviews, aka ten more. That is not a lot, numerically, but it means a lot to me. I hope you liked it, 

goes off cackling insanely


	9. Two Streaks of Green

I have returned, with a flash of inspiration, the writing continues! To my dear FFnet fans, I was set back by the destruction of all things NC-17. But I have returned, and here it is!

Enjoy,

The Insanity of *J*

Chapter 9

Hogwarts, staying true to its nature, was buzzing with the news of Draco's late night 'fling'. Also, true to Hogwarts, the story had changed a bit in its retelling. The basic story included a disgruntled Draco fucking Pansy till the sun rose, and Pansy being Pansy she wouldn't say anything to deny it. The blonde, unaware of any of the above-mentioned, strolled into the Dining Hall.  


When Draco approached the Slytherin table, he was greeted with "So, the Malfoy nature still lives!","Back at it!",and "You can take the man out of the jungle..." A confused Draco sat down next to his henchmen and inquired the reason for the comments. But before he had his question answered, he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning, he was slapped with a force that almost knocked him off his chair. He rose to return the favor to his slapper, but when his eyes saw who it was his hand lowered. Draco found Ginny with streaks down her cheeks and her eyes red from rubbing. When she spoke, she did so with disturbing clarity.

"Wow! Am I stupid! I have to give you credit on this one, you really had me. This is totally pathetic, you said that you loved me, and here is the pathetic part: I believed you. I actually thought that you cared for me, I believed every word you said. Now I see what you were doing, tell the gullible girl that you love her and she will do anything! Well, the blindfold has been lifted and I see your true colors. So take your lies and shove them because I never want you near me ever again!"

Before Draco had a chance to defend himself she spun around, her hair like a red velvet cape swirling behind her. A single tear rolled down the side of his nose and dripped into the gaping mouth. Ginny stormed out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron close behind her. Draco was not going to let the only pur, lovely thing in his life just walk out. When his thoughts caught up with him, Draco stood up and ran after her.

- - - - - - - - - 

As he reached the top of the stairs leading to a corridor, he saw them.

"Ginny! Please wait!!" he screamed down the corridor.

Ginny and Hermione kept walking, but Harry and Ron turned and were now coming towards Draco. When they were reasonably close Ron spoke up,

"Draco stay the fuck away! Turn around and no one will get hurt"

"Ron, loyal as you are trying to be, this is NOT" Draco's voice had a harsh tone to it "the time"

Ron stood fast

"Weasely, move NOW!"

Ron did not bulge and so Draco, with power enhanced by passionate rage, grabbed Ron's robes and threw him like he was throwing a first year girl. Ron smashed into the stone wall, knocking him out cold. With a rage much like Draco's, Harry lunged at Draco and tackled him hard. Harry, now on top of Draco, was punching away, but he could have been playing patty-cake because the adrenaline kept Draco from feeling pain. Draco swung hard and knocked Harry off him, making Harry roll a good two feet. For reasons neither Harry nor Draco could explain later, both grabbed their wands and screamed, with wands pointed:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Two streaks of green, and the world went black.

****************

I know that feels like an insane wait for a short chapter but I had to get this plot twist out, and I had to cut it short to keep you wondering about what happens next. I AM BACK

Goes of cackling insanely


	10. Draco And I

FINALLY! My muse came to me two days ago, late Sunday night. I have been writing practically non-stop since then. Yes, I know its been almost a year since I updated but I couldnt force out a final chapter. This is BY FAR the longest chapter and I think its the best. This, I think, is the final chapter to this fic and I think it is the perfect ending. There is a minute possibility I start a second fic where this one leaves off....but not any time soon. Now for the long list of Thank You's:

Thank you...iloveDracoMalfoyannonomou, SweetThang123, Demented Bunny, 4ever, Dracomio, dani, Skull Machine, anonymous(bitch to you too), krazychik501, Drucilla4, AnonymousReviewer, Krish-C-Black, Bob, KillerQueen, sadie, HomeGirl85345, alex, michelle, Quietus, HarryPotterExpert, Jenn, lina granger1(watch me 'fix' it), Neni Potter, Amy-Jennifer, Themis, and Kringle. (There are specific notes to certain reviewers at the bottom)  


  
Well, Enjoy

The Insanity of *J*  


  
I stared at the young redhead standing at the end of my infirmary bed, trying to sort out in my head the shocking things she just told me. Normally I would have freaked out, given her a lengthy interrogation/speech and asked her to 'give me time to process this information', but I had more important things to focus on. Namely, my blond hair and crystal clear vision. 'What is he babbling about?' you ask, 'he has always been an eagle-sighted, golden-haired vixen' you say. The thing that makes the hair and eyes a point of conversation is that they now belong to one Harold James Potter. 

I think it is appropriate to start from where you left off, the nearly deadly squabble in the hall. According to the story that is slowly piecing itself together, Draco and I, after casting our unforgivables, were found by some Ravenclaw first year, unconscious and barely breathing. We were then moved to the infirmary, where we remained in a coma-like state. Seeing that no one saw or heard what lead to our comas, Madame Pomfrey spent hours trying to revive us. She tried every spell, anti-curse, and potion she could remember and, although I thank her for her effort, I awoke with the worst morning breath of my life. Even with all of her work, we only woke, simultaneously, twelve days later. At this point I will continue the story from personal experience.

When I pried my eyes open, and adjusted to the bright room, it took me a moment to realize that I now possessed perfect vision. I only really noticed when I ran my fingers through my, smooth and calm, hair. Draco must have just noticed his blurred vision and unruly hair at the same time because we both turned toward each other and proceeded to yell at the top of our lungs. This alerted Dumbledore to our consciousness. The door opened and in his clam, slightly raised, voice caught our attention.

"Be quiet you two, if you keep yelling you won't have your voices to ask the countless questions you are going to have."

This logic was a nice change from the insanity of looking at your body from out side it. He continued,

"Poor Poppy, she spent so much time trying to get you to wake up. Then again, it took me a while to figure out what happened."

Dumbledore's short intro gave me a moment to collect myself and think of a question,

"Professor would you please explain what is going on here?"

"Indeed, but first I need to ask you a question to which you have to be totally truthful in answering" he paused, "Did you both cast the Avada Kedavra?" 

Knowing the consequences of casting any of the Unforgivable curses, we did not respond.

"You are not going to Azkaban, just tell me the truth" said Dumbledore, in a commanding but comforting tone. We nodded slowly.

"Now what that information I can explain what happened. When two people of close to equal power cast an Avada Kedavra with equal hatred, their souls are ripped from their bodies and fly to the nearest body. Normally they fly into one body, canceling themselves out. Thankfully Ron was far enough away from the newly freed spirits that they did not try to enter him. So, long story short, they ending up switching bodies."

We sat stunned for a moment then Draco, in my body, spoke.

"So, how long will this last?"

A contemplative look came over the headmaster's face,

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Logic would imply that when, or if, you get you regain your health you could re-cast the spell and reverse its effects"

"Wait...you said 'or if', what do you mean if?!" Draco exploded, "Are you saying we could be stuck like this forever?"

"Well, one little oddity, second to the body switching, is that until you are back to full health and you re-cast the spell, you cannot be more than two feet away form each other."

"Or what?" snapped Draco disgustedly

"Or, if my memory suits me, you will both be filled with excruciating pain and, if you are separated far enough and long enough your souls will be ripped from your body and you will become a ghost. That's why your beds so close together. So, despite how much you dislike each other, the closer you can be the better off you'll be...physically at least." A barely noticeable grin came over Dumbledore with his last sentence. Dumbledore stood and started toward the door. Right before he closed it he turned,

"Oh, I almost forgot. You are both going to be experiencing what seem to be flashbacks; these are the memories of your opposite. Pay attention, they are going to be important to learn"

"And why would I want to remember Potter's memories?" said Draco in a raspy drawl. 

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, you are going to play Mr. Potter and to play it well, you are going to understand his mindset, and be able to respond to questions/comments relating to them. The same goes to for you Harry"

"Well, you have some talking to do, seeing as you will be playing each other for however long it takes to get you to full health." This idea hadn't occurred to me. I had to play the part of the evil weasel that was D. Malfoy. At that moment an image of a young, only 3 or 4 year old, boy with silver white hair running around being playfully chased by an older blonde. This was obviously one of Draco's first, and one of few, happy memories. When the door closed a painfully awkward silence filled the room, we sat in our beds both trying to comprehend what had happened. Draco, always the confident person, shouted to Madame Pomfrey a request for some sleeping potion that, only after a reasonably lengthy debate, she handed over cautiously. After he drank it, the potion took a moment to kick in and he was in a deep sleep. Madame Pomfrey offered me some potion, but I declined. I had some thinking to do. After about fifteen minutes, I heard a knock at the infirmary door. I heard M. Pomfrey quarreling with whoever was at the door, she was informing them that 'Draco' was 'not in a condition to see guests'. I mustered up some of my limited energy and yelled to let the visitor in. A stern faced Ginny walked up to the edge of the bed. At this point past melds into present.

"Draco, I have something to tell you" her calm and emotionless voice made Harry brace himself for bad information.

"What's up?" I asked tentatively

"I have decided to end our relationship" 

Draco's memories flooded into my mind. Flashes of moments spent between them. Even though I have always hated him and hated his relationship with Ginny, the things I saw through his eyes gave me a new perspective. His feelings convinced mine to feel the same.

"But, why?" I choked out, throat dry.

"Don't ask, its just me, leave it at that." said Ginny with a harsh tone

As though Draco was in me, I spluttered, "I have the right to know why the person I thought loved me is bolting.

"Do you really want to know? Its far from a rosy fairy-tale."

"I...want to know," I stammered 

"Well, to start at the beginning, you were my conquest to begin with. I let you believe that you were conquering 'Ron's innocent baby sister'. But it is no coincidence that my light came on during your walk from Ravenclaw tower."

More memories flashed in my head,

"But...I practically had to force you..."

An evil grin came across her face.

"Wow, I'm better than I thought. Think about it Draco dearest, I made the first real move in the locker room, I was the better kisser, I was more forward. When you 'decided you were going to force' me to fuck you, didn't it raise a warning flag when 1) I barely resisted your 'raping' or that 2) I kissed you back so deeply, without resistance?"

"Well...I..."

"I know, your cock was doing the thinking. Still think you were in control? How about our little snog fest by the lake, you had to slow me down. Didn't you think it was odd how quickly I went for your cock, how quickly I wanted to fuck?"

"Its just...uh..."

"I know, dick-thinking again. Now, this really should have raised an eyebrow. When I planned your walking in on Neville and I. Didn't you ever think that maybe that wasn't the first, or last, time Neville and I went at it? Truth be told, he is a regular, one of many. He isn't good at much, but he has the uncanny ability to eat a girl out. Oh, don't look so shocked, hell I wasn't a virgin when we fucked, far from it actually. You'd be amazed how much you can get by being good at sexual acts. Hell, it has kept my brother's in school. Dumbledore, although a caring man, can only be so kind without getting something in return. The one thing that has kept my three brothers at Hogwarts is that, in our relationship, I am the Headmaster. Fuck you, looking at me like that. It's so easy for you to turn up your nose when you have always been fed with a silver spoon off a silver platter. You never have had to go to sleep hungry, only to wake up to 'sorry Gin, the boys ate all we had, can you wait till lunch?'. I quickly learned how to get by with what I had, namely my body. After Bill, Charlie, and Percy had gone through their time at Hogwarts, the already tight bank account got tighter. Thankfully, that was the year I arrived. As I said before, Dumbledore could only do so much by himself. So I took it upon myself to provide for my family. I'm not going to lie and say that I am happy with how I have to get by, but I know that a Hogwarts education gives my brother's and I a chance to get a good job and provide a better life for our children. Why do I do all of the 'unnecessary' fucking? It gives me control of a lot of people. You, on the other hand, were neither for money or power. I wanted to see if I had the ability to change the 'legendary' Draco Malfoy into the sappy, one-woman mess you are today. And with the help of one platinum blonde Slytherin, I did."

"But, Pansy hates you!" I managed to spit out.

"Maybe, but she doesn't care much for how you treat her, so she played along. How else do you explain her getting into your room, which is guarded by a password known only by two people: you and me, and was naked and waiting, conveniently after you have just been in a fight, and thus in need of an outlet for your 'frustration'?"

"I...you...how could you?"

"How could I? You viewed me as a conquest to begin with. You are only hurt because you decided that you might like me, and I rejected you. Granted, I did have feelings for you but that's not enough in this world. Now I am going with feeling, and that feeling is telling me to go for the sleeping boy next to you. Sorry Draco, but that's life"

She blew me/Draco a quick kiss, and walked out of the infirmary.

Now Past meets Present, and life continues. I don't think I'm going to tell Draco, he doesn't need to know. But, we *do* have a lot of talking to do, Draco and I.

~*~*~*~*~

There you go...thats all he wrote. I hope you liked it, I think it was a fitting ending..but tell me what you thought..good/bad/indiferent. Now, for specific notes:

To krazychick501, AngelLuna, and anyone who made anti-harry/ron comments: PEOPLE CAN BE GAY...EVEN IMPORTANT PEOPLE....its ok...gays are normal, happy people...and hell, think about it, look how horribly they do around girls.......

To Jenn: Thanks for the constant reviews, even when u didn't know exactly what to say

To Krish-C-Black: Sorry for not gettin back 2 u...I will read/review ur fics VERY soon

To Quietus: Hate to be the one to inform you, but I never wrote anything called 'Beautiful Stranger'...*laugh*...anyway thanks for the lengthy review

To Sadie: lloll 'fuck bunny'...great description

To Reviewers who were lost in the destruction of the NC-17: I luv u all....keep reviewin!

That pretty much does it....anything else send me an owl...Sneezer234@aol.com

Goes off cackling insanely


End file.
